A Vampire's Love
by Bloody Rose 2
Summary: Lisa was a girl with problems and there was someone who could help her but she didn't know it yet. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALICE IN WONDERLAND.
1. The meeting

Lisa's p.o.v.

I walked and stumbled my way threw the woods that I once called home, now I just call it a death trap and I was worried that I would never see the light of day again. I wasn't worried about dying, oh no, it was just I had never feared death. I never wanted the life I had and no one deserved to get treated like a dog. I had to watch my family die right in front of my eyes and I dropped to the ground, I screamed out trying to fight the tears but I couldn't and I hated feeling weak.

I had to watch that monster as he killed each one of them, now I was lost in the once familiar woods. I stood and wabbled my way over to a tree, I was going to sit down but I heard a voice telling me to keep going so I did and I found a big hole, I looked down it and saw something. I stepped back and took a deep breath "why the hell not" I jumped into the hole and found myself in a room. I had a feeling telling me what to do so I walked over to the table.

I grabbed the key and drank the stuff in the bottle, I set it down just as I began to shrink once I was small I found some stuff that looked like bread so I grabbed it. I dragged my clothes and the bread over to a small door and I unlocked it, I walked out and made sure my clothes didn't get caught. I bit a tiny piece off the bread and waited soon I was my normal size and I had my clothes on except for my shoes which were still in the woods.

I walked down the path and I was listening to my ipod.

Sing For Absolution by Muse

lips are turning blue  
a kiss that can't renew  
I only dream of you  
my beautiful

tiptoe to your room  
a starlight in the gloom  
I only dream of you  
and you never knew

sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
falling from your grace

there's nowhere left to hide  
in no one to confide  
the truth runs deep inside  
and will never die

lips are turning blue  
a kiss that can't renew  
I only dream of you  
my beautiful

sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
falling from your grace

sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
falling from your grace

our wrongs remain unrectified  
and our souls won't be exhumed

I sighed and I heard a twig snap to my left so I looked but there was nothing there. I smiled as I thought of being able to be free, I stuck my hands in my pockets as I sighed. I looked back at my life and it was horrible to say the least. I heard a sob so I followed it and I saw a man sitting next to a river, he was crying but before I could do anything he was gone. I saw that he had left his hat there so I walked over and picked it up.

I had a feeling about which way he went so I followed that feeling, soon my instincts were telling me to run but before I could I heard the sound of someone crying so I took a look and it was him, I walked over to him with my instincts screaming at me but I ignored them. I was soon standing next to him and gently I put his hat on him. He was startled but slowly looked at me "you left your hat by the river" I smiled.

I set down next to him and he leaned towards me "I need some help with a problem I have, do you think you can give me a hand?" I nodded "I can sure try" he smiled "well a few days ago something strange happened, this creature came out of no where and bit me then he dissapeared" I started thinking "what did he look like?" I focused "well he looked like a normal person but he wasn't and before I could do anything he bit me" I put my hands together.

'Lets see looked normal but bites' I thought long and hard when 'VAMPIRE!' my mind shouted at me, I leaned over to hug him and he hugged me back _'you fool how can you let a vampire that close to your throat'_ my mind screeched 'because I trust him' I thought, I felt two teeth on my neck, I knew that his canines were grazing my neck. I squeezed his arms and he pulled back. He looked shocked "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" I sighed.

"I do, your instincts are telling you to do it but you don't want to" he looked at me "you know what's going on?" I nodded sadly "yes, the creature that bit you was a vampire. Once bitten there is no way to reverse it" I closed my eyes and sighed. I heard him get up but when I opened my eyes he was in the tree line walking away, I got up and followed him. I ran up to and hugged him "we choose who we are not what we are" he turned around and hugged me "everyone else ran from me but you, why?" I smiled.

"Because when you have a shitty life like mine you just try to find a way out" I mumbled. He smiled "I'm the Mad Hatter" I giggled "I'm Lisa" I yawned "you sound tired my dear" I nodded "where I came from I was running so that I would stay alive" I could barly keep my eyes open "well why don't you get some sleep?" I smiled "okay" I whispered as I fell into a deep peacful sleep in his arms.


	2. A caring moment

Hatter's p.o.v.

I picked the girl up and I walked to the house near by, no one was there but it surved its purpose. I went in and up the stairs, once I found a bedroom I put her on the bed so she could rest. I was going to listen from downstairs but she grabbed my hand before I could leave the room "please don't go" it was a whispered plea but I couldn't resist it, I set my hat down and laid next to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she snuggled into my chest.

I smiled 'maybe life isn't so cruel after all' I thought watching the beautiful girl in my arms. I saw her smile in her sleep and I knew I was lucky to have someone like her, she accepted me for what I had become and though she knew how dangerous I was, she still stayed with me, I'm lucky to have her. I heard her sigh then she rolled onto her side, she smiled and said something that made my heart swell "Hatter" she mumbled as she turned back to face me.

Lisa's p.o.v.

"Hatter" I mumbled and rolled over. I realized that there were arms around me and I tried to remember what happened. I slowly opened my eyes just to be sure this wasn't a dream but there he was smiling gently, I smiled back slightly "good morning, my dear" he said as he kissed my neck _'your a fool, he's a vampire who no one wants to be around! You should be with the ones who fear him but why aren't you?'_ for once I realized what had happened 'I've fallen in love with him' my mind went crazy _'are you insane!!!!'_ I streached "morning" I yawned 'yes but I love him' I thought.

Flashback

I leaned over to hug him and he hugged me back _'you fool how can you let a vampire that close to your throat!_' my mind screeched 'because I trust him' I thought, I felt two teeth on my neck, I knew that his canines were grazing my neck. he looked at me "you know what's going on?" I nodded sadly "yes, the creature that bit you was a vampire. Once bitten there is no way to reverse it" I closed my eyes and sighed. I heard him get up but when I opened my eyes he was in the tree line walking away, I got up and followed him.

I ran up to and hugged him "we choose who we are not what we are" he turned around and hugged me "everyone else ran from me but you, why?" I smiled. He smiled "I'm the Mad Hatter" I giggled "I'm Lisa" I yawned "you sound tired my dear" I nodded, I could barly keep my eyes open "well why don't you get some sleep?" I smiled "okay" I whispered as I fell into a deep peacful sleep in his arms.

End Flashback

I snuggled closer and sighed as he kissed my neck again, he must be starving. I felt his canines on my neck but this time I didn't stop him, I felt the bite but I didn't move. I held still as he drank, I made sure that I stayed relaxed so that way I wouldn't feel the pain. I smiled at the moan that escaped his lips _'he loves the taste of your blood'_ I wrapped my arms around him 'I know' I closed my eyes and waited for him to finish.

I opened my eyes as he pulled back and licked up the blood then the bite and it healed. He pulled away and returned my smile with his own, I snuggled closer and rested my head on his chest with a sigh. I felt him put his head on mine and I kissed his chest though it was covered and I move so I could kiss the spot where his heart is. I laid my head over that spot and smiled as I fell asleep again.

Hatter's p.o.v.

I smiled as she started to open her eyes she smiled back "good morning, my dear" I said, kissing her neck. She streached "morning" she yawned, snuggling closer. She sighed as I kissed her neck again, I was hungry. I let my teeth scrapped her neck, I bit her but she didn't move, she held still and I moaned, I loved the taste of her blood. I felt her arms wrap around me. When I was done I pulled back.

I licked up the blood then I licked the bite and it healed, I pulled away and saw her smiling so I smiled back, she snuggled closer and my heart warmed as she rested her head on my chest, she sighed and I put my head on hers. I almost groaned as she kissed my chest but I held it in, she moved to where my heart was and it almost exploded as she kissed it, she laid her head on the spot where she kissed and fell asleep.

I smiled and closed my eyes 'she is so nice, she let me drink her blood and she kissed my chest and heart, could things get any better' I thought _'you know you love her so why not just tell her?'_ I sighed at my inner voice 'because I don't know if she loves me or not' _'well I know that she does love you, why would she kiss your **heart** if she didn't?'_ he had a point 'well we'll see how things go' I held her tight and kissed her neck, I was anyting but hungry.

I laid there thinking about all that had happened to me but I shook my head before I could let it get to me, I finally had someone that accepted me for what I was, someone who didn't try to hurt me or run away, someone that I would take care of and protect until the day I died.


End file.
